Drunken Nite
by Lafine
Summary: Tokiya got drunk. I change the title, thanks to mi-chan (no, she's my reviewer not Tokiya Mikagami)
1. Chapter 1

Tokiya groaned. The sunlight hit his eyes making his head pounding. Last night, the Hokage team threw a big party after their winning in Ura Butou Satsujin. They (the monkey) and Kuu team drank themselves silly. Heck even the Uruha teams drunk too. Kurei sponsored all the drinks.  
  
He only drank the punch, but now he realized that the punch was spiked. He didn't remember anything after the fifth glasses. Plus the hangover was terrible. His eyes blurry, his head felt like someone just drop one-ton anvil from ten meters high straight to his head, and all his body felt numb and tired. All in all he felt like shit. He groaned again.  
  
He moved his hand to cover his eyes from the offending sunlight. But the hand didn't obey. He opened his blurry eyes to look at whatever that constrained his arm.  
  
Only to find a certain purple-haired girl slept contently beside him. She was using his right arm as a pillow.  
  
Tokiya blinked. His usually agile mind was slow today. He could NOT comprehend the fact that Fuuko, of all people was sleeping beside him.  
  
'It's better then having Domon sleep beside you.' A voice, suspiciously sounded like Recca, chirped in his head. 'Besides Fuuko is cute, sexy and above all she's only on her underwear on your bed.'  
  
The last sentence knocked some sense into his mind. He shook his head furiously to get rid of the annoying voice. Bad move, because Tokiya found the world spinning around him. He fought the urge to groan for the third time. If Fuuko awake it will be his doom. Or worse, she woke up, look at him, screamed her head off and all the people will barge in the room to found him and Fuuko on the bed. Wait a minute . great he's only wear his birthday suit.  
  
Yes, he could see it all. Recca would laugh hysterically, Domon would pulverize him; Kagero would raise her eyebrow, and Yanagi. She would think him as a pervert. He didn't care about the other thought but he would die first than having Yanagi think wrongly about him. Just what were he and Fuuko doing last night?  
  
Tokiya was too occupied with his train of thought to notice the sign of awakening from Fuuko. She stirred and continued to sleep, snuggling closer to Tokiya, murmuring his name. Tokiya's body and mind froze, waiting for the inevitable Kamaitachi (one of Fuujin's attack).  
  
It didn't come. Tokiya looked down to his chest where Fuuko's head currently laid. For a few minutes, he tried to unclasp Fuuko's death drip from his waist, trying to get away from the will-be-source-of-tornado in the room. No such luck, her grip just tighten, her leg tangled with Tokiya's and she pressed her body close to him. Tokiya could feel her breast against his torso.  
  
Tokiya gulped. He was the man of control. He could keep his calm even at the most dangerous time in battle, so how come a simple unconscious move from Fuuko could get his heart ran a mile an hour and turn his calculated mind into a jumble. Oh yeah, this is the first time a girl hug him like that. That's why.  
  
'What should I do?' Tokiya's mind screamed. He tried to squirm his way out but like his first attempt, it didn't work. To make it worse, his squirm woke Fuuko up. She yawned heartily and blinked her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Morning, Tokiya." She kissed his cheek. "I still wanna sleep."  
  
'Tokiya, TOKIYA!! Since when she call him that.' Tokiya was in the edge of hysteria.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look pale." Fuuko touched his forehead. "You drank too much last night, Toki-chan."  
  
"I think so too." Tokiya said it with a hoarse voice automatically.  
  
"Hummm, last night was great." Fuuko snuggled against Tokiya's neck. Her hand caressed his chest lovingly. "You're really a man."  
  
Tokiya gulped. 'No it just can't be. Maybe I am wrong, maybe she implied another thing.' He felt Fuuko licked his earlobe. 'Goddamnit.'  
  
Tokiya pulled Fuuko away from him, before the hormones work on his mind. He needed to know what happen between him and Fuuko. And he didn't need Fuuko to distract him.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
"Yes, Toki-chan?"  
  
"I'm sorry but what did we do last night?" He braced himself incase Fuuko went ballistic.  
  
Fuuko giggled. "What do you mean? You mean you're forgot. It's not funny ya- no."  
  
Tokiya blanked.  
  
"You . you really forget." Tokiya nodded.  
  
Then Fuuko did something that very unlike her. She sniffed and a solitary tear drops from her eyes. It's the first time Tokiya went into the panic mode.  
  
"Come on, don't cry, Fuuko. I'm sorry but I really don't remember." He tried to soothe the crying female. If it were another time, he would insult her when she cried like that.  
  
"How sniff how cruel sniff it was sniff my first time sniff and you forget." Fuuko turned away from Tokiya. She hid her face with her hands.  
  
"Fu ..Fuuko, I'm sorry." Tokiya put a hand on Fuuko's shoulder only to get it slapped away.  
  
"Sorry won't help anything."  
  
They fell into silence with only Fuuko's hiccups as the only sounds in the room.  
  
"I will take the responsibility." Tokiya stated.  
  
"Huh?" Fuuko looked at Tokiya.  
  
"I will take responsibility, so you don't have to worry." He hugged Fuuko. "I will take care of everything."  
  
"Tokiya .." Couldn't contain her laughter anymore, Fuuko started to giggle. Tokiya look at her; confused when the laughter become louder.  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
"Aha ha ha ha ha, sorry Mi-chan, you should see your face right now." She giggled. "It's so hilarious."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Stupid, consider yourself prank."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tokiya's confuse turn into anger.  
  
"Whoa, don't be mad, Mi-chan. I was only kidding."  
  
"Kidding?!" Tokiya blew up. "You don't kid with this kind of thing."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you drunk yourself silly last night then Kurei and Recca decided to make a bet on you."  
  
"And, what kind of bet that is?"  
  
Fuuko grinned. "To see your reaction when you wake up, of course. If you still your freezing self then Kurei and Recca wins. But since you fell guilty than it's my win. Tokiya?"  
  
Tokiya stood and walk to the chair where his cloths were put. He put them on silently, then he walk out the door.  
  
"What the hell happened to him? It's not that bad." Fuuko started to wonder with Tokiya's behavior. She thought he would take the ensui and try to kill her mercilessly. But her wonder was cut short when a voice was heard from the outside.  
  
"Uwaaaaaaa, Mikagami, what the hell you're doing?" Recca's voice was carried in the room. Then sounds of things break and another yell could be heard.  
  
Fuuko smiled. Well it's Mikagami alright. Fuuko whistled and went to the bathroom. She giggled again when she remembered Tokiya's reaction.  
  
'But my heart was beating so fast when he hugged me. Could it be that I fall in love with him?'  
  
Fuuko contemplated on that bit of revelation. "Naah."  
  
She took a shower while outside the room Recca's yell still could be heard. "What did I do?!"  
  
End.  
  
AN : This is my first FoR fanfic, so please forgive any character OOCness. Usually I made Inuyasha fanfic. Please review and tell me what do you think of this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Flame of Recca characters  
  
  
  
"Come on, Mi-chan. I already apologized. Don't be angry anymore 'kay?"  
  
Fuuko was walking alongside Tokiya on their way to school, trying to lighten the heavy, depressed situation whenever Tokiya was in bad mood. Tokiya just walked faster. His face was set like any other time, and he's purposefully ignoring Fuuko.  
  
'Damn this guy,' Fuuko's fist was itching to plant itself on the perfectly handsome face of Tokiya, but she promised Yanagi to apologize to him and punching him is not a good sample of sorry, even if the guy need it.  
  
"Mii~~~chaaan," Fuuko poked Tokiya's side with more strength than needed to vent her anger. "Just poke forgive poke me, okay. Yanagi would be sad poke if she know her friends poke are having a fight."  
  
Tokiya grabbed the offending hand and glared at its owner. Fuuko just grinned.  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"Monkey, I never consider myself as your friend. And bringing Yanagi to this will bring you no good," said Tokiya. He released Fuuko's hand like it was contaminated and arrogantly walked away.  
  
Fuuko fumed.  
  
"Fine, be that way, you freezer." After that, she stomped all the way to school and punted Domon to stratosphere when he greeted her with the usual "My darling Fuuko-chan" and poor attempt of hugging.  
  
^_^  
  
At school, in Fuuko's classroom. The teacher was explaining about world history and half of the class was dozing away on their seat. Fuuko was one of the distracted students.  
  
'Damn that Tokiya. He doesn't need to be that angry. It was only a joke,' thought Fuuko silently. 'He doesn't need to take it seriously . well, it was wrong to play a prank like that, but the idea of teasing Tokiya was too tempting. Moreover it's a rare opportunity to saw Tokiya giggled and did something stupid. Hmmm I wonder if anyone took a picture of Tokiya when Domon (as drunk as Tokiya) held him bridal style.' Fuuko has to bit her lips to keep the laugh from escaping.  
  
"Ooi, Fuuko," whispered Recca, who sat beside her. "Are you still angry?"  
  
"No, why do you think I am?"  
  
Recca rolled his eyes. "Considering you punch Domon for the usual ritual WAY too hard. He's still in the infirmary ya-no. It's natural to think you're angry."  
  
Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"So I want to know if something happened. Hime also asked me if you already apologize to Mikagami."  
  
"Hmmph, that ice boy won't care either way."  
  
"I agree with you but hime was worried, and I don't want her to be."  
  
"Then, what will you do?"  
  
"Asked you to apologize to icicle." Recca said it with much difficulty since he also didn't like the idea of apologizing to Tokiya. (Yanagi told him to, because he and Kurei were the one who made the bet on Tokiya)  
  
"Hah, make me to."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Damn right." Fuuko stood from her chair. Her kunai were held between her fingers.  
  
"Well, come on and fight me." Recca also rose from his chair. "You'll be sorry for this, Kirisawa."  
  
"Hanabishi, Kirisawa." The teacher already stands beside them, breaking their fighting pose. His vein was popping. "The corridor and a bucket of water. NOW."  
  
Recca and Fuuko smiled sheepishly when all the students laugh at them. However, outside the classroom, they exchange a glare that said, "It's your fault."  
  
^_^  
  
The rooftop always has been his second favorite place. The first one is the library. However nowadays, since when he didn't care, a lot of (female) students made it into their favorite place too. Today was like any other day when he felt copped up in the library and tired of being watched from every direction, he chose to spend his lunch break on the rooftop. A book was in his hand and a sandwich in the other. He ate calmly enjoying the peace he knew won't last long. And his guess was right.  
  
"Hey, Mi-chan, want ice cream?" Fuuko thrust the double scoops chocolate chip and coffee ice cream in front of his face. His book was snatched from him and now was dangling rather precariously in Fuuko's hand on top of his lunch. Fuuko didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Fuuko, can't you see that I'm reading?" Tokiya hissed. He pushed the ice cream and the hand away but it's stubbornly refused. He glared at her but she just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course I can see, I just choose to ignore it. Here the ice cream."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"It's chocolate chip. The best flavor known to human." Fuuko tried to persuade Tokiya to receive the cone but he didn't do it. She sighed and stops shoving the ice cream to Tokiya's face. "I'm just trying to apologize ya-no. Don't make it more difficult, Mi-chan."  
  
"You think I would forgive you if you buy me ice cream?" Tokiya raised his eyebrow.  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
"It's not working."  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?"  
  
Tokiya looked suspiciously at Fuuko. She gave up on her attempt and now enjoying the bribe herself. Tokiya's book was on her lap. Get his book first then deal with the monkey was Tokiya's thought.  
  
"Fine, I'll forgive you if you return my book and don't bother me again. Ever." He could think of more embarrassing and cruel way to get his revenge but it's enough. For now.  
  
"Okay, here." Fuuko just threw the book and Tokiya caught it easily. She sat beside him. After five minutes of silence, Tokiya looked up from his book and glared at her.  
  
"What?" Fuuko asked innocently.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Tokiya asked, his patience wearing thin. "I told you not to bother me again."  
  
Fuuko gave him the look.  
  
"Mi-chan. I'm sitting one meter AWAY from you. And I didn't mutter a single word at all. In what way I'm a bother?"  
  
In a way she's right but he didn't like her company, Tokiya thought. 'Oh really?' The Recca sound a like came back again. 'You know you like her company admit it. It won't kill you.'  
  
It won't kill me but it will shatter my pride if I say that.  
  
'Ahah, so you admit you like her.' The glee in the voice made Tokiya wanted to strangle the voice if it was a solid matter. I did NOT say THAT!!  
  
'Aaaww, little Toki-chan is growing up. Your sister must be so proud.'  
  
Why you.  
  
"Mi-chan? Oi Mikagami. Earth to Mikagami." Tokiya came back to his sense thanks to the shook Fuuko gave. "Are you okay? You zoned out for minutes there."  
  
"I'm fine." Tokiya shrugged away Fuuko's hand. He stood up suddenly and turned his face away from the girl afraid if she saw the blush at his face from the concern Fuuko gave him. Damn his pale skin. The stairs looked very tempting to him.  
  
"Oiii Mi-chan." Fuuko called, obviously pissed off with his ignorance. "What wrong with you?"  
  
"I said I'm fine, monkey. Leave me alone." He briskly walked away. Fuuko followed him angrily.  
  
"Mikagami, I mean it when I said sorry about that joke. I know you're angry but can you forgive me and forget about that? It makes everything easier."  
  
Tokiya quicken his pace.  
  
"Damnit Mikagami Tokiya. DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME."  
  
Tokiya whirled around. He threw her the iciest glare that would make normal people ran away screaming, but Fuuko from Hokage team was not like normal people. She matched his glare with a glare of her own. They didn't realize that they just left the private sanctuary and into a corridor full with curious students.  
  
"I do NOT running away from you." Tokiya hissed. "Will you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No, until you forgive me. Is it that hard for you to forgive a friend?"  
  
"I told you this morning and I will tell you again. I don't befriend monkey." Tokiya felt guilt nagged at his conscience when he saw Fuuko flinched at his words but quickly brushed it away.  
  
Fuuko's heart constricted. Even after the Urabutousatsujin, he still regards her as a monkey and not as his friend? The pain in her heart only fueled her anger.  
  
"Fine then. If that's how you treat people who care about you then so be it. I won't give a heck anymore. Mikagami Tokiya, I won't care if you die a lonely man."  
  
With those words said, Fuuko walked away leaving a surprised Tokiya in the corridor. It was amazing how Fuuko could say those words calmly when she was angry. It was so unlike her.  
  
Tokiya would snort if it was in his personality but since it wasn't he just walked away in the direction opposite of Fuuko. With his leave, the crowd started their uproar.  
  
In the crowd, a worried Yanagi could only watched helplessly at her friends' fight.  
  
End  
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews and since you guys want a new chapter, I made it. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. 


End file.
